


Fics I may never write but still wanna jot down

by Thatweirdpup



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: Just some fic ideas I have while I’m at work that I’m too tired to actually write.





	Fics I may never write but still wanna jot down

Idea 1) 

Hades and Persephone but with wade and peter But. Not exactly. 

Beings choose gods at some point in there lives. Most Demi gods will choose one of there godly parents, half gods are a hit or miss, and mortals choose who they think will help them the most. The more followers a god has the more powerful they are. Kinda. 

Wade rules the underworld.  
Peter is the son of Tony who rules the world aka zues.  
Steve is also peters papa.  
Peter is just another Demi god whose parents don’t really care or are to busy to care.  
Peter is a kid the first time he meets wade.  
Peter is lost in the woods and is scared.  
Wade finds him and helps him back home.  
Peter is fascinated by wades scars.  
Peter tells wade he doesn’t like his parents because he doesn’t know them.  
Wade is nice and does twisted magic for Peter. 

Years pass and Peter officially picks wade as his god much to everyone’s shock. Including wades. Wade doesn’t have any followers. 

Wade receives all the offerings Peter has made for him over the years. 

That’s all I have for now for this story.


End file.
